I'm The Good Guy Now, Remember?
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Alternate Scene in 2x13 before John walks in the bathroom. :D :Lemon:


_**Title: **__"I'm The Good Guy Now, Remember?"_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? __Stefan?__)_

_**Rating:**__ M – Lemon :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary:**__ ONE-SHOT: Alternate Scene in 2x13 before John walks in the bathroom. :Lemon:_

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry, but as soon as I saw that mirror on the bathroom wall, my perverted mind went places…and it didn't help that Ian Somerhalder was freaking NAKED in 2 scenes of the episode. -_-_

…_Blame him._

* * *

"Damon, please." Elena put her hands on Damon's arms as if it would keep him from completely losing his mind. "Too many people are dead."

He didn't look willing to do anything. In fact, he looked rather angry. "You need to stop doing that."

She frowned and stepped back. "Doing what?"

"Assuming I'll play the good guy because it's _you_ that's asking." The truth was, that's exactly how it was. Damon would do anything for Elena, and he was disgusted with himself for it.

She sighed and looked down. "Damon…"

"Why do you even care, Elena?" He suddenly shouted, causing her to jump.

"What?" Her eyes got big as she looked at him.

"Why do you care?" He repeated.

"Because…" She shook her head and swallowed. "It's death, Damon. It's wrong."

She was lying; he could tell. The predator in him said to corner her and make her feel vulnerable. And this time, he listened. He backed her into the stall across from the mirror.

"You're lying." He said flatly.

Elena stopped breathing for a second before biting her lip. "Damon…" She tried to move but there wasn't a way to get around him. Hell, she couldn't even breathe too heavily without touching him. When people usually did this to her, she felt claustrophobic and suffocated, but with Damon against her, his eyes on hers, she felt something…different.

Damon must have sensed this because his eyes momentarily widened before he tilted his head to the side and suddenly smirked at her.

"Damon…" She warned, but it sounded breathless.

"Why do you care?"

For a second Elena thought he may have been compelling her because she opened her mouth, but her necklace was safely on her neck. "Because I care about _you_, Damon."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone else. Because it's hurting you."

This caught him off guard, but he didn't say anything.

"Remember what I told you? Friends know when their friends are hurting."

Damon smirked. "Friends?" Elena gasped when he pressed his body to hers. "Then why are you getting so wet, Elena?"

"Damon, don't change the su-OH!" She didn't notice where Damon's hands were moving until she felt his hand slip inside her jeans.

"Damon," She leaned her head back. "St-" She gasped when he began rubbing her clit through her panties. She moaned and began running her hands underneath Damon's black shirt. Damon suddenly pulled back.

"Just friends, huh?"

"Damon!" She whined.

This caught him by surprise and he immediately shot over to Elena, placing his hands on her hips. "Yes, Elena?"

She didn't speak, but rather began fumbling with his belt. Damon had a fleeting thought that she was just trying to distract him, but then he thought of how wet she was and without a second thought, pulled his shirt over his head.

Elena unzipped his jeans and let Damon take off her shirt. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers as he undid her pants, letting them slide down her legs Damon quickly pulled off his jeans and shoes, but Elena didn't have the chance to do the same because he was so quick.

When they were both naked, he kept her back pressed against the bathroom stall and picked her up. Elena wrapped her legs around his lean waist to keep from falling and Damon oh-so-slowly eased into her. Damon began thrusting in and out of her and Elena watched the erotic reflection in the mirror. She smirked slightly.

She could see every part of Damon this way. She moaned his name and dug her fingernails into the corded muscles of his back. She heard him groan into her neck and her pulse jumped. His lips curled into a smirk against her skin before he teasingly bit her with his human teeth, causing her to gasp.

He chuckled before reaching back and removing the ponytail holder from her hair, letting it fall around her. Damon looked at her and Elena watched the looks of absolute pleasure pass over his beautiful features. For one second she asked herself why she couldn't make her choice.

"Damon!" She gasped as he body began to tense. He thrusted into her more forcefully against the stall and felt his canines lengthen. She looked at him before absently running her tongue over her own canines. Damon's face returned to normal and he looked amused before her kissed her neck before shifting his hips, causing Elena to come undone.

She screamed his name and his hand clamped over her mouth. He could hear John approaching outside. In a few more thrusts, with a soft growl Damon came, spilling himself inside of her.

Breathing heavily, he placed a chaste kiss on Elena's lips before sliding out of her, setting her on the floor gently so she wouldn't fall under her wobbly knees. John was getting closer. In a second he was dressed and began pulling her shirt over her head. Elena, not knowing what was up; (pun!) quickly dressed herself before pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

John opened the door and Elena gasped.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing!" She said defensively, trying to calm her breathing.

"It doesn't look like nothing." John eyed Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes at John's attempt at being "Daddy Dearest." "Well, guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Get out."

"No," Elena said. "We need to go help Caroline, anyway." She walked passed Damon and John and walked out the bathroom door.

John glared at Damon and he smirked. "What? Like I told Elena, I'm the good guy now, remember?"

Without a word, John walked out, closing the door behind him.

Damon smirked and thought to himself. _And I will be the good guy and return these to your daughter tonight._

Slipping Elena's panties into his back pocket, he, too, left the room.

**The End**


End file.
